


Where There's Smoke by thecookiemomma

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s11e23 The Admiral's Daughter, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team relaxes at the bar after the events of 11X23: The Admiral's Daughter.  Spoilers for that episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There's Smoke by thecookiemomma

  
[Where There's Smoke](http://nfacommunity.com/viewstory.php?sid=5518) by [thecookiemomma](http://nfacommunity.com/viewuser.php?uid=1456)  


  
Summary: The team relaxes at the bar after the events of 11X23: The Admiral's Daughter. Spoilers for that episode.  
Categories: General > Humor Characters:  Abby Sciuto, Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo, Breena Slater Palmer, Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard, Eleanor "Ellie" Bishop, Jimmy Palmer, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Timothy McGee  
Genre:  Episode Tag, Humor  
Warnings:  Spoilers  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 594 Read: 4  
Published: 05/09/2014 Updated: 05/09/2014 

Chapter 1 by thecookiemomma

“So, I admit to being a little surprised,” Tim lifted his glass as he stood, the team sitting around the table. “ _Somebody_ …” He paused to point to their Senior Field Agent. “Has some mad espionage skills.”

They were at the bar for two reasons. They were celebrating the end of the case and the Palmers’ big news. “I know. Bandit, that was some serious work.” Jimmy grinned, holding up his drink and clinking the glass with Tony’s.

“Bandit?” Ellie peered around at them. “Is this another one of those things I’m going to have to learn, like the trick coin? Because all probability aside, McGee, there was a trick coin involved.”

Tony scowled over at McGee. “Good job, McFly. I am never loaning you my trick coin again. And Bishop, yeah. I’ll spin you a tale sometime. It’s kind of long and convoluted.” However, he lifted his own glass a little higher. “But, my awesomeness isn’t the only reason we’re here tonight. Mister and Missus Palmer are in the family way. Well, Breena is. That’d be kinda weird if you were, Gremlin, though I bet in about eight months, she’ll be wishing you could carry some of the load.” He grinned. “Congratulations, Palmers.”

“Hear, hear,” the team cheered.

“So, how was France?” Tim asked when they’d all settled back down and began talking amongst themselves.

“I don’t know. I didn’t get to see much. Too busy playing … Bond, James Bond.” Tony replied, sipping at his drink. “Shaken, not stirred.” His voice was definitely attempting his Sean accent.

“DiNozzo, sometimes I’ve got half a mind to shake _and_ stir you.” The team laughed at their leader.

“Can you believe it, though?” Abby spoke up. “Imagine keeping all that from your dad. I couldn’t do it.” Tony and Gibbs exchanged a glance, but they kept silent. “And it sounds like she was pretty good at it. When did you figure it out, Tony?”

Tony shrugged. “I got inklings, but no proof until she started the fire on the bus.” He looked down at his glass. “Learning to trust the gut, Boss.”

“That’s good. You did good work.” Gibbs replied, a little more relaxed with a bourbon in his hand.

“Gee, thanks, Dad!” Tony piped up, only to get a slap to the back of the head. However, his eyes were shining with unadulterated contentment.

“Well, I do believe you have set another record for yourself, Anthony.” Ducky said, his mischievous grin appearing.

“I didn’t get a concussion, at least, so there’s that.” Tony tried to think what record he’d hold now. He scrunched up his face in confusion.

“You have now been accused of murder more times than any agent in the history of NCIS. Falsely accused, of course.” The old medical examiner lifted his glass.

“Well, who could resist this face?” Tony jibed sardonically. The team laughed.

“Wait …” Abby raised her hand. “Wasn’t there an agent who was sent to prison for killing eight people?”

“Yes, Abigail,” Ducky replied. “But they were all in a single instance.” He held up his finger as he often did when he lectured. “Our young Anthony has the record for the most accusations. Separately.”

“Well, where there’s smoke…” Tim tilted his head, eyeing his partner.

“No. No fire. I got enough of that on that bus.” Tony groused, draining the rest of the drink. More chuckles erupted and they sat and drank for a little while longer before heading home.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.nfacommunity.com/viewstory.php?sid=5518>  



End file.
